Such an apparatus is known from WO 2004/071131. The known apparatus serves to control a cooking process for foodstuffs. The apparatus comprises a temperature sensor and a wireless transmitter in the form of an RFID tag with an antenna and an RFID reception and evaluation means. The temperature sensor and the RFID tag are accommodated on the outer side of a cooking vessel, preferably in the handle thereof. The reception and evaluation means are provided e.g. on the stove. Temperature measurement on the outer side of a cooking vessel is, however, not particularly precise and reliable, since, especially in the case of cooking vessels having a comparatively large diameter, the temperature on the outer side of the cooking vessel markedly differs from the temperature in the interior of the food to be cooked. Furthermore, this type of temperature monitoring is only possible when the cooking vessel is equipped with the transmitter and the temperature sensor. This means that the user can exclusively use these cooking vessels.
In addition so-called meat thermometers are known, which can be inserted into the medium, e.g. with the aid of a spear body, and which are able to measure the temperature in the interior, of the medium. However, these meat thermometers are hitherto only configured for reading or they require, as described in EP-A-1 199 528, a socket in the interior of the cooking chamber and possibly also a wiring. It follows that also in this case the field of use is limited to the oven.